Sainte Monique
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Kairi devrait crier, tu mériterais une bonne torgnole. Mais elle te regarde juste, les yeux comme des lumières de Noël pétées.


Yo !

Pour la petite histoire, Sainte Monique est la sainte patronne des mères. Au début je voulais mette Saint Pierre, parce que y a un truc comme quoi il est celui qui accepte le pardon ou je sais plus trop quoi mais comme j'ai pas retrouvé et que j'avais quand même envie de trouver un saint, j'ai fini par tomber sur elle. Elle n'est pas du tout mentionnée dans l'histoire, c'est juste que je trouve que ça correspond bien. Et puis j'aime bien la culture chrétienne, y a plein de trucs cools dedans (et aussi des trucs moins cools, mais bon).

Cette fic a été écrite après avoir écouté _Avant qu'elle parte_ de Sexion D'Assaut. Ça craint, mais j'aime trop les musiques qui parlent de mamans. Voilà.

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Sainte Monique**_

.

Kairi devrait crier. Elle devrait t'en mettre une, et une bonne, une que t'aurais méritée, ça serait pas la première fois, mais elle te regarde d'un air troublé, elle a les yeux brillants, tu sais qu'elle ne veut pas pleurer devant toi.

Tu devrais la serrer dans tes bras.

T'as envie de lui cracher au visage. _(Mais c'est pas toi, c'est pas ta faute, c'est la rage, qui te tient les sangs.)_

Tu la bouscules en la dépassant.

Dans la voiture, elle ne dit rien. Tu te demandes si elle dira quelque chose, de toute la soirée. Sûrement pas. Tu espères, pourtant, mais elle dit rien, elle se mure dans son silence. Elle te demande pas ce qui t'a pris – _la rage, toujours_ – elle te rappelle pas combien t'es con, combien y a des baffes qui se perdent, là, maintenant, elle fait pas souvent ça. Se taire, simplement.

Elle arrête la voiture, elle n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot. En attendant l'ascenseur, brusquement, comme si elle venait de prendre une grave décision, elle se retourne vers toi. Ses yeux sont rouges d'être brillants, on dirait des lumières de Noël, celles qui te mettent mal quand tu passes à côté. Tu t'attends à ce qu'elle parle, à la place, elle te fixe avec un tressautement des sourcils, et tend son bras hésitant vers toi, comme si elle n'était pas sûre s'avoir le droit. Ses doigts effleurent une demi-seconde ta joue, elle sursaute. Par réflexe, tu repousses sa main.

« Même pas tu me touches. »

Elle a une aspiration asthmatique, de celles qu'on a avant de hurler, mais pas un son ne quitte sa bouche, elle ferme les yeux, baisse les épaules et relève le menton. Elle retient les larmes, tu t'en fous, tu te dis, rien à foutre, tu penses, rien à fiche, j'ai rien fait de mal, c'est elle, c'est forcément sa faute à elle. Elle retient ses larmes, tu t'en fous.

Quarante-sept secondes dans l'ascenseur. Quarante-sept secondes avec sa chaleur que tu évites par réflexe. Elle ouvre la porte, Xion se jette presque sur toi.

« T'étais où ? »

Sa voix de crécelle te donne des envies de meurtres, elle te regarde avec ses yeux de gamine, juste simplement sincères, et ça te donne envie de vomir, parce que tu sens qu'y a comme un truc qui tourne pas rond là, entre ces deux nanas et toi. Tu la repousses. Tu sais faire que ça.

« Nulle part. Nique-toi. »

Tu sens qu'elle comprend pas. Kairi vient vers elle, ses yeux sont encore scintillants et Xion les fixe en y cherchant quelque chose qui la dépasse.

« Ma chérie, il est tard, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ?

—Je voulais une histoire !

—Écoute, euhm … Sora est rentré ? Sora ! Sora, tu peux coucher la petite ? »

Il sort de votre chambre, il acquiesce et fait un grand sourire avec sa bouche avant de prendre Xion par la main. Ça te dégoûte. Tu veux pas voir ça. Ils sortent et t'es à nouveau seul avec elle. Tu sais pas quoi dire, elle sait pas quoi dire. Ça vous fait une belle jambe, tiens. Elle s'enfuit dans la cuisine. Tu t'enfuis dans ta chambre.

Tu éteins la lumière et t'as beau écouter ta merde à fond dans tes écouteurs tu es sûr que tu les entends, ses sanglots, transcendants.

.

Un coup dans l'épaule te réveille, tu grognes. Il fait même pas encore jour. Un autre coup, t'ouvres les yeux, Sora te regarde, il est déjà prêt à partir, T-shirt impec', pantalon en toile propre, baskets encore blanches, cheveux soigneusement ébouriffés, déjà un début de sourire alors que merde il est six heures trente-deux, et à six heures trente-deux un mardi matin il y a mieux à faire que sourire. Genre, dormir.

« Tu fous quoi ?

—Je te réveille. Allez, debout, tu commences à huit. »

Tu le contemples, un sourcil haussé. Genre, il croit que tu vas sortir de ta couette et te peler les couilles pour aller dans ce bahut de merde. Y a bien deux-trois trucs cools, là-bas, y a Larxène, et puis le blondin en seconde qu'a toujours quelque chose à te dépanner, un stylo, du coca, vingt balles … mais rien de suffisant pour te lever.

« Flemme.

—Allez, c'est pas la mort.

—C'pas la mort de sécher non plus. »

Tu entends Sora reposer son sac. Tout a coup, sa main sur ton visage te force à rouvrir les yeux.

« Va en cours. Je le répèterai pas. »

Il est rarement en colère, Sora, mais de ce que tu te souviennes, c'est toujours contre toi, quand t'as un peu trop merdé. Il est le fils idéal, franchement. Merde, il va à la fac, quoi, plus tard il aura un boulot, et Kairi, il lui paiera des trucs cools, des fringues de marque et du champagne, quand toi … tu sais pas. C'est comme tout. Tu t'en fous.

« J'irai pas.

—Merde, Vanitas, merde. »

Il te lâche d'un coup, ta tête cogne contre le mur, il se précipite vers toi pour savoir si ça va. La gentillesse même, ha. Tu frappes doucement son bras, t'as pas de force le matin et puis même, t'as pas besoin, pour le blesser. Il s'éloigne, se relève. Tu l'entends reprendre son sac. Partir vers la porte.

« S'il-te-plaît. »

Et il sort. Ça te fout les boules. T'as l'impression d'être un gosse, il se prend pour ton père ou quoi ? Ceci dit, ton père il viendrait t'aurais pas grand-chose d'autre à lui dire que BAM, dégage connard BAM je te hais, BAM crève. T'es bien décidé à reprendre ta nuit, mais ton téléphone sonne. Le monde s'est ligué contre toi. Pauvre chou. Tu veux ignorer, mais c'est Riku. Riku, il te rend service tous les quatre matins, il couvre tes conneries, il les rattrape si il peut, alors parfois, t'as la décence de répondre à ses appels.

« Ouais ?

—Déjà debout ?

—D'où tu m'appelles si tu sais que je dors ?

—Oh, je te réveille, donc ?

—Non, non, Sora l'a fait.

—Dur. Tu vas en cours aujourd'hui ?

—J'sais pas. T'as un truc à foutre ?

—J'ai des partiels.

—Traître.

—C'est pas moi qu'ai redoublé.

—Et ta mère ? »

Tu pourrais jurer que tu viens de l'entendre lever les yeux au ciel. Comme maintenant t'es réveillé, et bien réveillé, tu te dis foutu pour foutu je m lève, et tu te lèves, et dans la cuisine y reste du café, et Kairi a fait exprès de laisser son paquet de clopes sur le plan de travail. T'hésites à le prendre en entier, après tout elle a fait exprès de te signifier que tu pouvais lui voler des garrots, qu'elle fermait les yeux, mais y a encore dans ta cervelle quelques débris de conscience qui te poussent à n'en prendre qu'une, et même à aller jusque la fumer fenêtre ouverte, pour la petite. T'as un peu moins la rage qu'hier. Tu t'en veux, un peu, même si tu te l'avoues pas totalement.

.

Ça fait quatre jours qu'elle ne te parle plus. Tu vas tous les jours en cours, tu manges dehors, tu rentres tard. Tu fais comme si tu ne l'entendais pas en rentrant, comme si tu ne voyais pas la lumière de sa chambre s'éteindre, comme si tu ne savais pas parfaitement qu'elle avait l'oreille collée à la porte, comme si les gémissements étouffés dans le froissement des draps existaient pas. C'était rien cette histoire, juste un peu d'argent que t'avais pas, juste une bière sous la veste, vraiment, de la merde. Tu te demandes si c'était pas la fois de trop.

La nuit, invariablement, vers quatre ou cinq heures le grincement de la porte te réveille, mais tu gardes les yeux fermés. Tu l'entends entrer, tu sens ton matelas s'affaisser, la main dans tes cheveux, sur tes pommettes, aussi légère qu'une plume. Et, invariablement, un baiser sur ton front, des mots chuchotés tellement bas que tu te demandes si elle les a vraiment prononcés.

« J'y vais, mon loupiot. »

Et l'odeur salée des larmes sèches sur sa peau. Tu dis rien. T'arrives pas à lui parler sans te mettre en colère, et ça te met encore plus en colère.

.

Il est cinq heures et demie. Elle est assise à la table de la cuisine-entrée-pièce fourre-tout, la main sur le front, en entendant la porte qui se referme, des soubresauts agitent sa cage thoracique. Ça te parvient un peu flou. Tu marches pas tout à fait droit, tu vois pas tout à fait net. Elle pleure sans larmes, elle a épuisé les dernières cette nuit, il faut croire. Elle va être en retard au boulot, tu penses.

Elle tourne le visage vers toi. Il est défait, elle semble si vieille. Elle a l'air d'avoir soixante ans. Elle sanglote toujours à sec, c'est juste le bruit de sa respiration, qui s'entrecoupe, s'entrechoque, comme un mer de vent contre des rochers arides. Quand sa voix sort elle est caverneuse, dévastée.

« Je veux savoir où tu étais, Vanitas … Et tu rentres dans cet état …

—Ça te regarde ? »

C'est sorti malgré toi. Tu t'en veux aussitôt, mais plutôt crever que de tenter de rattraper tes mots. Elle se lève. Ses jambes tremblent affreusement.

« Je veux pas … que tu te fasses du mal comme ça. »

Sa voix peine à sortir. Un effort si grand dans son corps si petit, si maigre et fragile. Un instant, tu te demandes par quel miracle un corps si chétif a pu vous porter tous les trois, quand elle parvient à peine à se porter elle-même.

« Ça va.

—Tu penses que ça va ? »

Son souffle se casse au dernier mot. Elle sanglote encore, sa respiration est sifflante, on dirait presque qu'elle est possédée.

« J'vais me coucher. »

Tout se passe vite. Elle se met en travers de ta route, attrape ton bras. Tu ne vois pas la gifle partir. Tu la sens juste. Vos deux visages, choqués. Un coup est parti, aucun des deux ne l'attendait, ça fait mal, et pour le coup on n'entend plus sa respiration saccadée, plus rien que le silence, glaçant. Et dans le silence elle porte la main à sa joue. Tu te demandes si c'est vraiment possible, si c'est vraiment arrivé. Ta main te fait mal, alors c'est réel. Tu ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool, la drogue ou bien _ça_ , mais tu as affreusement envie de vomir. Tu l'as frappée. Elle est ta … et tu l'as frappée. Elle est à deux pas de toi, elle a reculé sous le choc. Tu ne penses même pas à rejoindre ta chambre, tu fais demi-tour, tu reviens sur tes pas, tu rouvres la porte, une seconde et demi, ses pas te suivent, elle hurle ton nom dans la cage d'escalier _'Vanitas ! Vanitas !'_ , mais tu ne veux pas te retourner, ceci doit être un rêve horrible, l'herbe qu'on t'a donnée était hallucinogène, et tu vas rentrer chez toi, voir la lumière de sa chambre s'éteindre, l'entendre aller se coucher, ça ne se peut pas que tes réflexes de merde aient tout foutu en l'air, entre toutes les femmes tu ne peux pas l'avoir frappée _elle_.

Tu te retrouves dans la rue, il caille, t'as nulle part où aller, ceci dit tu peux toujours demander à Riku de venir te chercher en bagnole, exam' ou pas il sera là en deux-deux mais tu veux pas le voir, tu veux voir personne. Tu la sens derrière toi. Elle t'a suivi, et elle est dehors, par ce froid et par ce vent, avec sa chemise de nuit maigrelette et ses jambes à deux doigts de s'envoler. Elle te regarde comme si elle ne t'avait jamais vu, elle redécouvre, mais tu évites de regarder ses yeux, tu ne veux pas y lire cette phrase qui te ferait trop mal, qui mettrai de l'alcool sur la plaie du coup que _tu_ as porté. ' _Je t'ai pas élevé comme ça'_. Mais tu ne sais pas éviter ses yeux. Et il y a quelque chose, ce truc qu'elles ont, ces femmes qui ont porté des enfant, et tout à coup, c'est toi qui te mets à pleurer, d'espoir ou de désespoir, tu sais pas, elle est si fragile ici, avec son corps minuscule, la Kairi, et toi, tes muscles et ton jean, tu devrais être mieux, mais ce sont les muscles qui s'effondrent, c'est toi qui tombe à genoux et c'est elle, avec ses bras osseux et fébriles qui te serre fort, très fort.

Tu sanglotes, tu cries parce qu'elle, elle l'a jamais fait ces derniers jours, alors qu'elle aurait dû, hurler, gueuler, mais elle s'est retenue et tu le fais à sa place.

Tu peux peut-être faire quelque chose. Ça doit marcher. Parce que tu l'aimes, cette femme qui est ton origine la plus profonde, et elle t'aime, tu le sens dans le sel qui n'a pas quitté sa peau, elle t'aime parce que tu es la chair de sa chair. Tu as tout cassé, tout réduit en morceaux, dans le vent vous êtes des débris, mais si quelqu'un t'a appris à te servir d'un tube de colle au lieu de le manger, c'est elle. Parmi tes spasmes, tu cries, tu murmures, on s'en fout, elle entend :

« Pardon, Maman. »

Alors tout peut encore s'arranger.

.

.

.

Et voici ! Écrit d'un coup, j'ai relu vite-fait mais il reste encore peut-être quelques coquilles.

Si vous vous posez la question, Kairi a eu Sora à dix-neuf ans, Vanitas à vingt-et-un et Xion à trente. Vanitas a dix-neuf ans. Faites les calculs vous-même si vous voulez plus d'infos. Bref.

Laissez donc une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et faites des bisous à votre Maman.

Salut !


End file.
